The completion of insurance forms, such as an insurance application, can be time-consuming for customers, agents, or any other person involved in the insurance business. Completing these forms often requires that customers provide numerous items of information. The conventional processes of obtaining the necessary information from a potential customer regarding an insurance product application are severely outdated and oftentimes implemented as manual processes that are extremely cumbersome. For example, insurance agents often have to manually key in the bulk of business data, such as the business name, address, driver names, driver addresses, and Vehicle Identification Number (VIN), and then provide insurance product information to the customer to obtain a sale.
These manual processes are extremely time consuming and prone to user error. Because of this time-consuming task of data-entry, the customer may not always finish the process and often leave the application incomplete.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for an efficient method and/or system that improves or makes the customer experience faster to sell more insurance services or products.